This disclosure relates generally to the installation of fasteners or clips for securing sheathing members (such as deck planks) to the joist or other structural members of a support structure. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a handheld guide for use in installing hidden fasteners attached to one another in a collated strip form for use in installing sheathing made from planks having elongated side grooves.
Sheathing fasteners for planks with side grooves exist, and are well known in the relevant field. Recent advancements in the technology of fasteners have been made to allow for versatility, improved attachment strength and rigidity, as well as ease and quickness of installation, which advancements are disclosed in co-owned pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/434,268 filed Apr. 8, 2015 (U.S. Application Publication No. 2015/0275951), the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Publication No. 2015/0275951 discloses a universal hidden deck fastener that may be attached to other similar fasteners in a front-to-rear alignment to form an attached collated strip. U.S. Publication No. 2015/0275951 also discloses a power driving tool, such as a compressed air tool, configured for automatic advancement and installation of hidden deck fasteners like those disclosed.
Many installers prefer to install such fasteners by hand, rather than using an automatic power driving tool or alternatively, by using a powered drill without a specially designed tool with an attached magazine for maintaining and advancing the deck fasteners automatically. Presently, these installers are required to handle each small fastener with their fingers place and maintain the fastener in the proper installation position prior to attachment, usually via a threaded fastener. Such a process is time consuming, lends itself to inconsistent fastener alignment and overall results due to the handheld positioning necessarily lending itself to variation. Thus, there is a need for a handheld installation guide for maintaining a fastener in place for attachment that provides substantial stability and consistency during the installation process, and more rapid, accurate and repeatable positioning of each fastener relative to the decking planks.